Forgotten memories
by dukefan01
Summary: On his way home one night Uryu was attacked. now no one remembers him and he had to find the one responsible before the mysterious man kills him. Summery sucks.
1. Forgotten

Uryu Ishida left the 'Sunflower sewing shop' with his bag of new sewing equipment. He was a skinny pale teen with raven colored hair and royal blue eyes behind rimless rectangular glasses. He wore his school uniform of a white button up shirt, grey slacks, and a blue and gold tie. It was dark out as the sun had already set, with all the street lights out. He walked along the dark path when he suddenly heard a laugh. "So, you're the last quincy." The voice said. Uryu through his bag down.

"Who's there!" he shouted. In a second his bow was in his hand with the string pulled back.

"You're much younger than I thought you'd be, in fact you're only a child, but fate has chosen to be cruel to you." the mysterious figure said. 'Got him' Uryu thought firing an arrow. "That was close quincy, that grazed my arm, if I wasn't on my guard that would have killed me. Anyway, I want to play a game." the voice said.

"Well I'm not interested." said Uryu, trying to locate the strangers new location.

"The rules are simple, you need to find out who I am and find me before I can find and kill you." Uryu panicked. Was this man going to kill him right now? "The game will start first thing tomorrow morning, but it will be rude of me to leave you without even the slightest hint, so hear it is." Uryu froze, then he was suddenly slashed across the chest and arms in one strike. Uryu fell down onto the pavement, bleeding, not knowing what to do. The voice gave a soft laugh before disappearing. 'Was that his hint? Or did he try to kill me?'

Early the next morning, Ichigo Kurosaki slid into the classroom. He had spiky orange hair and was well built. He wore the same uniform only left the tie behind. "Ichigo!" shouted Orihime Inoue running over. Her and Chad were also ready for school. Orihime had long burnt orange hair and brown eyes while Chad was tall and dark with tan skin and brown hair. They all tock their seats and Miss Ochi came in.

"Good to see no one is absent today." she said. No one said anything, then the door opened. Uryu stood in the doorway, both of his arms were covered in bandages.

"I'm sorry I'm late Miss Ochi." He said. She gave him a puzzling look. Then she smiled.

"You must be the new student. That's not a good way to start your first day of school by showing up late. Will you be so kind as to tell us all your name?" she asked. 'First day, new student? She doesn't know me? And the others didn't say anything either. What is going on here?' Uryu wondered.

"I…I'm Uryu, Uryu Ishida." He said. She nodded.

"Well Uryu Ishida, you may take that empty seat and I will get you a book." she said, pointing at Uryu's seat. Uryu went and sat down. 'Why didn't the others say anything? Are they playing a game on me? Or do they really not know who I am? But how is that possible? How can everyone forget me in one night?' Uryu thought to himself. Then he gasped, gathering a lot of attention. 'That was the man's hint! When he slashed me, everyone forgot me, so is it a shikai ability? Does that mean that it was a soul reaper?' Uryu thought. "Uryu, are you alright?" asked Miss Ochi. Uryu nodded and tock the book from her. What was he going to do?

After class, he remained in his seat. "Excuse me." Came a voice. He turned to see Orihime. "Your name is Uryu right?" she asked. He nodded, dumbly. "I'm Orihime Inoue, This is Chad and Ichigo Kurosaki. I was wondering if you would to join us for lunch." Orihime said.

"I'm sorry Orihime but…" Uryu started but Rukia and Renji came in. 'Damn, not them at a time like this.' Uryu thought.

"Rukia! Renji!" shouted Orihime, forgetting the new student.

"Whats up, who's he?" asked Renji pointing to Uryu.

"Just a new kid that Orihime wants to make friends with." said Ichigo. Uryu pushed up his glasses. "Anyway whats new?" Ichigo asked the two. Uryu got up and went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Renji. Uryu looked back.

"To eat lunch." he lied. 'I can't stay here, if they knew I had any spiritual pressure, let alone they find out I'm a quincy.' Uryu thought. He was really shaken up, but all he could do was find the man who did this to him and force him to reverse it. He came up to the ruff. "It's a good thing I've been suppressing my spiritual pressure since last night or else they'd be suspicious of me." He said, then a giant hollow appered. 'Shit.' Uryu then saw a student in its hand. He couldn't wait for Ichigo. He pulled back his bow and fired, killing the hollow.

"What the hell was that!" shouted Ichigo, and Uryu turned to see Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, and Renji. 'Shit!'


	2. Orders

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked. 'Damn' thought Uryu.

"What are you? I have never seen an ability like that before!" Rukia shouted. Orihime, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, and Chad stared at Uryu, trying to figure the teenager out.

"Are you a human?" asked Chad. Uryu didn't respond.

"Your spiritual pressure is something completely new to me." Renji mused. Uryu still did not respond. 'What should I do? If I run they'll follow, and if I stay they will continue to demand answers. This isn't safe right now. I can't do anything until I found the one who did this to me.' Uryu thought. Then he used hirenkyaku to dash away. 'They'll probably go to the Urahara shop.' Uryu thought.

"What was that! Is he some kind of soul reaper?" Ichigo asked.

"No, he wasn't anything that we've encountered yet." Rukia said staring at the spot Uryu once stood.

"Maybe Kisuke will have an idea." said Chad. The others nodded.

"Let's go!" Ichigo said. The group ran to the Urahara shop as fast as they could. Ururu was sweeping the sidewalk while Jinta watched.

"Where's Urahara?" asked Rukia.

"Right here, how can I help you?" came a lazy voice. They all turned to see the shop keeper, with bleach blonde hair under a green and white stripped hat and a long black kimono.

"We need to talk to you." said Orihime.

"Well come right in." Kisuke smiled. He led them to a seat in the shop around a small round table. "Now what can I do for you?" he asked.

"We saw a boy who just killed a hollow. The thing is, the hollow seemed to be destroyed, not sent to the soul society, and he had a completely different spiritual pressure. To make matters even stranger, he used a bow." Rukia said.

"Hmmm… sounds like it's a Quincy, but how? They were killed off two hundred years ago." Kisuke said.

"What's a Quincy? Who killed them and for that matter why?" asked Ichigo.

"A Quincy is a human who can manipulate reshi into bows. They were killed off by the soul society because they would destroy a hollow instead of send it to the soul society. If they had been allowed to roam the earth, the balance between this world and the soul society would fall and we'd all die." Kisuke said.

"So, he's that last one?" asked Orihime.

"Looks like it. You may have to call the old man and tell him what's going on." said Kisuke. The others nodded. "Last I knew central 46 ordered their execution. This one may be dangerous and they may want to follow through with the original orders." Kisuke said. The others nodded.

"I'll go contact him, wait until I return." Rukia said.

Uryu stopped running. He bent over to breathe. "That should be far enough for now. What should I do next through?" he asked himself. He looked around. "I know your there, come out!" he added.

"Impressive, I didn't think you would know I was hear." came a response, although they stayed in their hiding place.

"I knew you were there this whole time. Why don't you come out, Yoruichi?" Uryu asked. The beautiful woman who had tan skin and long purple hair came out to face the teen. She had an orange shirt and black pants on.

"So, you even know who I am? Now that is quite impressive. You know Kisuke has sent me to investigate a strange spiritual pressure. I assume that you are a Quincy." she said. He nodded. "I see. What is your plan Quincy?" she asked.

"My name is Uryu Ishida, and my plan is to get my friends back. Goodbye Yoruichi." Uryu said, and left, leaving behind a stumped woman.

Kisuke met up with Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Renji, and Rukia. "We have received our orders from Head Captain Yamamoto." Rukia said.

"And those are?" Kisuke asked as they printed out.

"We need to kill the Quincy." she said.

**I hope it wasn't all that bad! Thanks for reading, I hope you will coment! Thank you Sokulski for the first review! That was a real pick-me-up! **


	3. Unexpected help

"So, those are the orders huh." said Kisuke. Rukia nodded.

"Is he like bad or something that we have to kill him?" Ichigo asked.

"He could create the end of the world dumbass. At the very least we should arrest him and take him into the soul society." said Renji. The others nodded, more comfortable with that plan, after all the boy didn't really do anything yet.

"Alright, let's go!" Rukia said, and group dispersed as Yoruichi came in. She was still thinking about what Uryu had said. 'My name is Uryu Ishida, and my plan is to get my friends back. Goodbye Yoruichi'

"What's wrong Yoruichi?" Kisuke asked in concern.

"I met a Quincy today Kisuke. He knew my name as well! He told me his name was Uryu Ishida and he's trying to get his friends back. What does he mean by that?" she asked. Kisuke stared in complete silence for a second.

"So his name is Uryu Ishida huh? Hmmm…" Kisuke thought.

Ichigo ran down the street to see Uryu. "Hey, Quincy boy!" he shouted. Uryu turned to face him.

"I…Ichigo?" he asked. Ichigo glared at him, then drew Zangetsu.

"Sorry Quincy but I have orders to arrest you." Ichigo said.

"I realize you're dumb and ignorant so I will say this only once and I want you to try and remember it. My name is Uryu Ishida. I don't know why you don't remember me, but I will find a way to fix that." Uryu said.

"D…did you just call me dumb!" asked Ichigo in shock.

"Is that really all that you heard? You never change!" sighed Uryu. Ichigo swung Zangetsu at him and Uryu blocked it with a seele schnider. "I don't have time for this!" Uryu said. He pushed Ichigo back long enough to get out of there. Ichigo stood in shock staring at the place Uryu once stood.

"I can't believe that idiot called me dumb." Ichigo cried.

Uryu panted at he leaned up against a wall. He had been running all day. "Uryu." came a voice. He turned to see Yoruichi. His bow appered in his hand. "Hold on Uryu, don't be so hasty to attack. I am trying to help you. Kisuke wants to speak to you for a minute." she said. Uryu stood not moving, trying to decide his next move.

"Ichigo, any luck?" asked Rukia meeting up with Ichigo.

"Yah, I just saw the Quincy but he ran. He knew my name though." Ichigo said.

"It seems he may be a well-informed opponent. We don't know that much about him though." Rukia said. The two stood thinking of their next move.

"I'm glad you came ." Kisuke said as Uryu and Yoruichi came in.

"What do you want Kisuke?" Uryu asked.

"Isn't it rude to use someone's first name when you're not familiar with each other?" Kisuke said.

"Not if you do know the other." Uryu said.

"I was hoping for that answer. You see I document everyone who enters my shop and who I have any affiliations with. You were listed with Ichigo and the others every time. Care to explain why we don't know you anymore?" Kisuke asked.

"I really don't know. I was attacked on my way home and whoever it was had cut off any memories of me from everyone else. He told me we were going to play a game to see who can find the other first. The looser dies." said Uryu.

"I see. Do you think it may have been a soul reaper?" asked Kisuke.

"I have reason to think so." Uryu said.

"Very well, I think we'll give you a hand. I'll have the reishihenkanki ready by tomorrow. You should be able to find Kukaku pretty easily and she will get you into the Seireitei, after that you'r on your own." Kisuke said.

"Why are you helping me? Aren't you supposed to be helping Ichigo locate me?" Uryu asked.

"From my log book, you've done about as much help for us as Ichigo has, from my notes I find that I owe you as much as I owe him and the others. I won't tell them where you are, although I can help them search in the land of the living." Kisuke said. Uryu nodded his thanks. "Until it's ready you can stay here. Tessai is cooking tonight and he'd be disappointed if you left." Kisuke added. Again Uryu nodded.

Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Renji met up outside of the Kurosaki clinic. "So no luck after Ichigo's failure?" Renji asked. The others shock their heads.

"It appears he can conceal his spiritual pressure. That makes it near impossible to locate him. Also, I was just told that if we don't have him in custody by morning, the head captain is sending nee-sama to help." Rukia said. Ichigo grimaced.

"Tomorrow's going to be fun." he said sarcastically.

**Thanks monk gyatsu and sokulski, I hope you like this, same for the rest of you readers! Thanks for the support!**


	4. Return to the SS

The day begun slowly as the sun rose. "It's time for you to go, best of luck kid. Remember there is a cleaner that will try to destroy you so be careful." Kisuke told Uryu. Uryu nodded and without another second, ran into the senkaimon. He ran through the dangai world as fast as he could, looking only ahead at the darkness ahead of him, until he came crashing out into the soul society, in the west rukongai. He stood up and set out to find Kukaku Shiba.

The senkaimon opened and Byakuya Kuchiki stepped out to see his sister and her friends. "Hey, Byakuya!" shouted Ichigo.

"You still lack respect and discipline." remarked the long, black haired captain and head of the Kuchiki clan. He gave Rukia a small smile, her being the only thing he genuinely cared for, besides justice. "You relize Kurosaki, that I am only hear for you incompetence in capturing the Quincy." he said.

"Shut up!" Ichigo resorted.

"So, what's your plan Nee-sama?" asked Rukia.

"We're going to the Urahara shop." Byakuya said.

"Well that wasn't hard." Mused Uryu as he found the Shiba home. He walked up to the building.

"Halt, who goes there!" shouted Koganehiko. 'Damn, I forgot, they won't remember me either.' Uryu thought.

"Speak up stranger!" Shiroganehiko shouted.

"My name is Uryu Ishida! Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin sent me to talk to Kukaku Shiba!" Uryu shouted. The twins nodded and escorted Uryu to Kukaku's room, where she was beating Ganju.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at Uryu. She had long black hair with a white bandage tied around her head and wore an open red shirt, with a tattoo on her left arm and her right being a prosthetic arm.

"My name is Uryu Ishida, I was sent by Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. I need to get into the seireitei." Uryu said.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked toughing her brother aside and sitting down on a pillow. "Tell me the situation." she demanded.

"Are you sure you don't know where he is?" Byakuya asked Kisuke.

"Now if I knew his exact location I'd tell you, but I don't." Kisuke said with a smile while he fanned himself.

"I see, you know Quincy's are considered our enemy's and were thought to be extent. Capturing him is at the top of our priority's right now, if you know anything I need to know." said Byakuya with a flat tone.

"Nope, not a thing that can help, sorry." Kisuke said. The group then left.

"I see… it makes sense that a soul reaper would be the one behind it. I guess you're lucky that Kisuke keeps such good notes. From what you said, you've already used my cannon once, Ganju, your going with him." Kukaku said.

"What!" Ganju shouted.

"You heard me. From the sounds of it, you two are friends. Besides, I want to know what's going on, and you may just be some help to him." Kukaku said.

"B…but…" started Ganju.

"Shut up! This is going to be exciting and I want to be in the middle of it! I'd go too, but you know Ichigo will be hear soon and I'll have to help him in too, no offence." she told Uryu. He understood, she remembered Ichigo after all.

"So, I'm gonna be on Ichigo's enemy's side this time." Ganju said.

"I'm not Ichigo's enemy, they just think I am." Uryu said.

"Same thing." Ganju said.

"We're going to the soul society." Byakuya said.

"What!" asked Ichigo.

"Urahara obviously sent the boy there. Our job is to capture him." Byakuya said.

"Why would hat-and-clogs help him? He's our enemy!" Ichigo shouted.

"I do not know, but we will find out." Byakuya said as he opened a senkimon. The group headed into the senkimon to be met with hell butterfly's.

"At least we don't have to run from the cleaner this time." Ichigo said.

"So, the Quincy has made it hear, and so has his friends. When Yamamoto finds that the young Quincy is hear he will be announced as a criminal, that will put every Captain and Lieutenant onto him. Can you find me Quincy, before they find you?" a voice said in the shadows.

**This chapter sucked, sorry! Hope you liked it though.**


	5. Spliting up

"Are the two of you ready?" Kukakau asked Uryu and Ganju as they stood with their hands on the spirit orb, creating a giant ball made of reshi to protect them. The boy's nodded and she launched them like a cannonball. They flew into the air for the Seireitei.

"Don't let your concentration slip!" Ganju shouted.

"This isn't the first time I've done this!" shouted Uryu as they came through the membrane and the cannonball fell apart. They started to plummet to the ground when Ganju grabbed Uryu.

"Seppa!" he shouted as they hit the ground, turning it all to sand.

Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, and Chad entered the Seireitei as the alarms went off. "What the heck is that!" yelled Ichigo.

"It appears that Quincy has invaded the Seireitei. So I was correct, the only way he could have come in was with Kisuke and Yoruichi's help." said Byakuya.

"But why would they help the very person we're trying to apprehend?" asked Orihime. The others shrugged.

"Who knows with hat-and-clogs." Ichigo said. The group headed to the squad one barracks hoping to find the head captain and the others.

"So, what now?" asked Ganju.

"Well, I don't have much to go on. I know that when he cut me, everyone forgot me, making it a possible shikai ability. If I can somehow find out what each shikai ability is for each soul reaper that has one, it could narrow down the possibilities." Uryu said.

"So you don't have a plan. Damn it, how'd I end up with an idiot like you anyway?" Ganju asked.

"I didn't ask you to come! Look, I don't know for sure what I need to do yet, but I know all my family, friends, and some people I don't particularly care about has all forgotten me, and because I am the last Quincy, they are all my enemies now! I need to find out who this guy is so I can reverse this!" Uryu shouted. Ganju nodded. "The best idea I have is splitting up for now. They don't know that you're with me yet and you could probably maneuver easier if they think you're helping to capture me." Uryu said.

"You're actually a smart kid ya know. Alright, I'll go help them but I won't say anything about you and I'll try to get some information about who it could be." and with that, Ganju ran off. Uryu watched him go, and then ran in a different direction. It would be harder being alone, but he didn't want to get Ganju in trouble.

Head captain Yamamoto stood in front of Captains Soifon, Unohana, Komamura, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Kurotsuchi, and Ukitake. Soifon, squad two captain, was a small woman with short black hair that had two long braids. Retsu Unohana was the captain of squad four, and was a beautiful woman with long black hair that was braided around the front. Captain Sajin Komamura was a giant wolf and the captain of squad seven. Squad eights captain was Shunsui Kyoraku. He had wavy brown hair with a straw hat and a pink womans kimono over his uniform. The tenth squad captain was Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was a little boy (I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!) with white hair and teal eyes. Next to him was the eleventh captain Kenpachi Zaraki. He was tall with black spiked hair that had bells in it, and an eye patch over his right eye. Next to him was the twelfth captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who was a freak show. Lastly was the thirteenth captain Jushito Ukitake. The door in the back opened and Byakuya and the others entered. "Captain Kuchiki, the invader is the Quincy is it not?" Yamamoto asked. Byakuya nodded. "Very well, then I order that he be taken into custody on sight. If he refuses you may use lethal force. All senior officers may carry and use their zanpakuto." Yamamoto continued.

"Sir, all of this for one man? Not even a man, a teenage boy of only sixteen?" Soifon asked in confusion.

"He is the last of the Quincy's, an extremely dangerous race. He must be taken into custody before he can do any damage. You are all dismissed." Yamamoto said.

"One moment Captain. This boy seems to be rather well informed according to Rukia. He may know all of our abilities and who we are, were we know next to nothing about him." Byakuya said.

"I see, this is a problem. Thankyou Byakuya." Yamamoto said.

Uryu ran down the small brick road. 'How am I going to find what their shikai abilities are? Would they even keep them all on file hear? Wait!' he shouted in his mind stopping in the center of the road. 'If they do, there is only one place they would hold them, and if I was to go, I'd be signing my death certificate just by going, weather they have the information I need or not! Is it worth the risk?' he started running again, still lost in thought. As he continued he heard a rustling and stopped again. "Come on out, I know your there, I can sense your spiritual pressure." he called.

"Hmmm… that is impressive, so tell me, who exactly are you?" asked Mayuri coming around the corner with his lieutenant Nemu. 'Damn!'

**Thanks for reading, let's see what happens next! Please review if you can, all comments are welcome, both good and bad!**


	6. decision

Mayuri and Nemu stood staring at Uryu. 'Not again!' Uryu complained. "You're a Quincy. I have lost all interest in your pathetic species but I may decide to experiment on you, seeing as how I have ran out of research subjects. So what do you say boy? Come quietly and I can ensure that you won't die as quickly as the others." Mayuri said.

"If you had no interest in me, Captain Kurotsuchi, then why did you seek me out?" asked Uryu.

"So, you know who I am, at least you know a little about the area and people who your invading, that says better than the last invasion. To answer your question though it was purely boredom, as I have said I am out of research subjects." he said.

"I've beaten you once Mayuri Kurotsuchi, must I do it again?" asked Uryu.

"I have a disagreement with that statement as I have never seen you before, but no matter, I can just as easily take you into custudy, as that is out orders to begin with." Mayuri said. Nemu stood silently behind him, not looking at Uryu. 'He's going to use his lieutenant again at some point, and he will probibily use his shikai. If I get hit with it, I'll have to use Ransotengai to fight again. He has never seen a Quincy with that technique before so I could surprise him with that again.' Then Mayuri used flash step. In response, Uryu used his Hirenkyaku to move just in time to see Mayuri slash at air. "Impressive, that is quite a bit of speed you have their." he said. Uryu glared at him. "I guess there's no helping it, there is one way I can think of to take you back to my lab for research and that is using my shikai.." he started reaching for his zanpakuto, but Uryu shot him arm with his bow, preventing him from grabbing the zanpakuto. Mayuri's hand exploded and he frowned. "That was not very nice Quincy." he complained, removing what was left of his arm. 'He's going to regenerate it. If I don't want this to be a repeat of last time, I'll need to get out of here, but who's to say he won't send his bankai after me. I need to finish this!' Uryu reasoned with himself. Mayuri did exactly what Uryu figured he would and drew his zanpakuto. "Claw out, Ashisogi Jizo!" he yelled. Uryu was ready this time, knowing the exact extent of the zanpakuto's abilities. He attacked Mayuri with a strong arrow. Mayrui wasn't ready for it and used his flash step, but Uryu responed and fired again, nailing Mayuri to the ground. Nemu jumped into the fight and grabbed Uryu by his arms. 'Damn, not again.' he thought. Uryu jumped aside, pulling her with him so Mayuri couldn't slash at anything, then he pushed Nemu off and fired another arrow, taking off Mayuri's arm again. "Damn you Quincy! Let's see how well you do against this! BANKAI!" Mayrui shouted.

"Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" he announced as his giant jizo creature formed. Uryu immeditatly collected all of his spiritual pressure. The only way he would survive is to blow the poisonous gas away with his spiritual pressure when it spews it at him. The next few seconds passed like years until Jizo sent the poisonous gas everywhere. The second that that happened, Uryu used all of his spiritual pressure to create a bubble around him, then held his breath as he used hirenkyaku to get out of the area.

Uryu came to a small area nearby. "Impressive, the only way you could have pulled that off though is knowing what my bankai's ability is." he told Uryu.

"I told you, this is the second time I have fought you." Uryu said. Then he fired another arrow at Mayuri. This one got him through the stomach. "Very well, we'll meet again Quincy." He said and with that, Mayuri and Nemu left. Uryu stood shaking, that was too close.

"There you are, did you feel that just now?" asked Ichigo running over to Byakuya with the others in tow.

"Yes, Mayuri lost to that Quincy. It appears he is both well informed and strong enough to beat a captain." Byakuya said lazily.

"There you guys are!" shouted Ganju.

"What the hell are you doing here!" shouted Ichigo.

"My sister sent me!" said Ganju in an angry voice. "And hear I thought you'd be happy to see me." he grunted.

"Good thing you're here, you can help get that Quincy into custody, he just defeated a Captain." Renji said.

"Really!" Ganju said. 'I didn't realize the kid was that strong.' he said to himself.

"Looks like the only one who will be able to beat him is me." Ichigo said. Rukia punched him in the face.

"Don't get so cocky dumbass!" she shouted at him.

"So, should we split up?" asked Ichigo, holding the large red mark on his cheek.

"No, if he defeated a captain, he might be able to take some of us out too. Remember, I was unable to defeat the captain I faced and Orihime isn't that much of a fighter." Chad said. The others nodded.

"I'm not sure, if he would of hurt us, wouldn't he had done it when we saw him kill that hollow?" Orihime asked.

"Yah, but… I wonder what he's after." Ichigo asked.

"He might not be after anything anymore." Byakuya said.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked.

"The captain that he defeated was Mayuri." Byakuya said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Renji.

"Mayuri had personally killed 2661 Quincy's for experimentation. He may have wanted revenge." Byakuya said.

Uryu continued to run along. 'It's worth it. I have decided. I've already made them angry by defeating Mayuri, they'll be sure to execute me when they find me. Even if the records aren't there, they'll be trying to kill me no matter what. So it's come to this huh. My next location is the Daireishokairō!'

**For anyone who dosen't know, the Daireishokairō is the… you know what, I'll let you find out for yourselfs, besides, I'll have to put it in one of the next chapters anyway right? Hope you enjoyed. Please review if you can.**


	7. Ichigo vs Uryu

Uryu stumbled into the seijotokyorin of the central 46 chambers. This was where the central 46 members lived when they were alive. Moving along carefully, he came to the Daireishokairō. It was a huge library with a small platform in the center. "I don't know how I'm going to find what I'm looking for in hear." he said looking around. This library was off limits, holding all the knowledge and history of the soul society. He started looking when he heard a soft coughing. Uryu whiped around to see the white haired captain of squad thirteen, Jushiro Ukitake.

"You relize this is off limits correct?" Jushiro asked. Uryu froze, but decided to talk to him.

"Yes, but it's the only place that I can think of to find the information that I need." Uryu said.

"I see." said Jushiro walking over to the shelves and pulling down a book.

"This is a book on the shikai abilities of every soul reaper in the soul society." Jushiro said. Uryu stared at him dumbfounded.

"Why are you helping me?" Uryu asked.

"Well Yoruichi called me and asked me if I could give you a hand. At first I was skeptic, but when I came here and looked up the ryoka invasion when Ichigo was rescuing Rukia, I noticed that you were included. Your name also popped up a few other times, with the rescue of Orihime, and the war against Aizen, the bounts, and even with the Kasumiōji incident. It showed that your story is correct, and I decided to help. It won't be easy to find what you're after, even with the right tools, and once the captains learn that you've been here you'll be sure to have a death warrant on your head. I'm sorry I couldn't be any more help." Jushiro said. Uryu was still shocked.

"T…thankyou Captain Ukitake." Uryu said. Jushiro nodded.

"I'm sorry, but once we part ways hear, I cannot side with you again until you find what you're after." Jushiro said.

"I understand. Captain Ukiatake, can you do me a favor?" Uryu asked.

"You want me to look after Ganju Shiba correct?" Jushiro asked. Uryu didn't even bother asking how he knew that. "Yes, I will keep an eye on him and make sure he will not get into any trouble. Be careful Uryu Ishida, you are the last of Quinces, and I would like it to stay that way." Jushiro said.

"Thank you Captain Ukitake." Uryu said, and with that, the two went their separate ways.

Ichigo, Orihime, Ganju, Rukia, Renji, and Chad ran along when Toshiro ran by. "Hey, where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"The Quincy broke into the central 46 chambers where he broke into the Daireishokairō and stole a book on all the shikai's of the soul reapers." Toshiro said.

"You're kidding! Why would he do that!" asked Rukia.

"No one has a clue, but that is not the problem. He's now up for execution when he is caught." Toshiro said.

"This boy's really making a nuisance of himself isn't he?" Renji said.

"We need to find him fast before he gets himself in any more trouble." Orihime said.

"No offence Orihime, but there's nothing that he can do to get him in any more trouble. He's already been sentenced to death from the start." Ichigo told her. Orihime's face fell but then she smiled when Ganju put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Orihime, that kid's tough, he won't go down easy." he whispered to her.

Uryu was on top of a nearby building reading from the book Joshiro gave him. 'Well, he wasn't lying when he said it wouldn't be easy, there are four soul reapers it could be, and half of them are in the twelfth division. They aren't all exactly the same, but I don't know much more about them so I can't narrow it down any more. The third is in the fifth division, and the last one is on a mission. I wonder…' Uryu thought.

"Hey Quincy!" came a shout. Uryu looked over to see Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Renji, Rukia, and Ganju.

"What do you want?" Uryu asked.

"Where'd you get the book?" Ichigo asked him with a smug expression.

"You already know, so why ask? So what now Ichigo, are you going to kill me?" Uryu asked.

"I'm going to capture you, you really did a number of Mayuri and you've made quite a nuisance of yourself." Ichigo said.

"I had no choice, and it looks like I may not have a choice again. I'm sorry Ichigo." Uryu said summoning his bow.

"So, you want a fight too huh, alright lets go, BANKAI!" Ichigo shouted holding out Zangetsu. 'This is going to be a hard fight. There is no question that Ichigo is stronger than me, but maybe I can out smart him.' Uryu thought. Then Ichigo charged at him. In response Uryu fired a large amount of arrows at him. Ichigo dodged the arrows and flashed stepped up to Uryu to swing his sword. Uryu used his bow to defend himself then pushed Ichigo back again. "Is that all you use, a bow? Who fights with a bow these day's anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"I could say the same about your sword Ichigo." Uryu said with a smirk. Ichigo came at him again, and Uryu fired another arrow that only grazed Ichigo's arm. Ichigo flash stepped behind Uryu and slashed at him, only to find a blue sword blocking his attack. Ichigo leaped back.

"You lier, you have a sword too!" Ichigo shouted.

"No, this is Seele Schnider, it's the only bladed Quincy weapon." Uryu said.

"Is that so, then show me what you got!" said Ichigo. He slashed at Uryu again, and Uryu blocked the attack with his seele schnider. The two weapons came together, then Uryu's cut into Zangetsu. Ichigo pulled back with a start. "What the hell was that?" he demanded. Uryu rolled his eyes; he really hated to explain things more than once.

"A seele schnider's blade is made of roating reshi. That is why it's called a soul cutter. It can separate the reshi bonds and absorb them into itself." Uryu said giving him a simple version. Ichigo glared at him, not knowing what to do at first, then got an idea.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted and slashed the air, a black energy with red outlining came at Uryu. Uryu calmly used his seele schnider to cut through it. "You're really starting to annoy me." Ichigo complained. He brought a hand across his face, bringing our his hollow mask. It was white with red marks.

"Sorry Ichigo, but I don't have time for this." said Uryu. He pulled out a ginto.

"What the hell is that!" Ichigo asked.

"A sliver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed, Gritz!" Uryu shouted. Suddenly Ichigo was enclosed in a silver capsule-like object with a pentacle on the front.

"ICHIGO!" screamed Orihime and Rukia.

"He's fine, it's only meant to hold him long enough for me to get out of hear." Uryu said.

"No, you're not going anywhere yet." said Renji, drawing Zabimaru. Then Gritz fell apart. 'Damn it!' Uryu thought. Ichigo glared at him for trapping him.

"I guess you want to resume?" Uryu said pushing up his glasses. Ichigo gave him a huge grin.

"You bet!" he said. The two clashed again, Uryu blocking Ichigo's attack with a seele schnider again. "I see now, you can't fire your bow at me at close range." Ichigo said. Uryu gave a small smirk.

"You think so?" he asked and fired an arrow that just missed Ichigo. Ichigo turned pale behind his mask, and slashed Uryu across the chest, opening the never fully closed wounds. Then Ichigo's mask crumbled. Uryu wasn't done yet and jumped back. "You also got another thing wrong Ichigo, seele schnider isn't a sword." he said. While everyone looked at him in confussion, Uryu put it in the bow and pulled the string back. "Quincy's only use bows and arrows." and with that, he fired it at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged the arrow.

"Now you don't have that strange wepon!" Ichigo said with a grin, but it disappeared when Uryu pulled out a second one.

"Be careful Ichigo!" screamed Orihime. Ichigo came at Uryu and slashed at his arm. Uryu tried to pull back, but his bow got in the way and he got a deep cut in his arm, causing him to lose concentration and his bow vanished. Ichigo swung again, but Uryu blocked it with his seele schnider. He side stepped so he was on Ichigo's left and re-summoned his bow, firing another one at Ichigo. Ichigo flash stepped behind Uryu, and Uryu surprised him by turning and firing a third.

"How many of these damn things do you have!" Ichigo shouted.

"As many as I need to defeat you." Uryu said. He pulled out a fourth. Ichito stepped in again and managed to put a deep cut into Uryu's leg. Uryu jumped back a step to fire the fourth at Ichigo, who dodged it again. Then he pulled out the fifth. "You lost Ichigo." he said. Ichigo gave him a strange look. In response, Uryu slammed the fifth seele schnider into the ground, entrapping Ichigo in the first party of springer.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo asked.

"Springer!" Uryu answered. "It is a Quincy technique that uses five seele schniders and a ginto. When put in a form of a pentagram and the ginto poured on it like a trigger, it will cause a huge explosion destroying everything inside." Uryu said. 'I'm not really going to use it, I just want to give the illusion that I may use it in order to escape.' Uryu thought, but then Ichigo grinned.

"That was your mistake, telling me how it works before using it. Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted. To Uryu's surprise, it ripped the one seele schnider out of the ground, cancelling the effect that it had. Then Ichigo charged at Uryu. He quickly picked up the seele schnider in front of him and blocked Ichigo's attacks. Then by using Hirenkyaku he quickly gathered up all five. 'That was incredible, maybe Ichigo is starting to use his head in fights after all. Then again, I haven't fought Ichigo since the day we met.' Uryu thought. 'This guy's good, if he wasn't such a long winded idiot, I might be dead by now.' Ichigo thought. Then Ichigo came at Uyru again. 'Or maybe not.' Uryu thought, cutting into Zangetsu again with a seele schnider. Uryu then stored a large amount of reshi into his left shoulder and jumped into the air. Ichigo looked up at him and held up his sword. "Licht Regen." Uryu mumbled before firing a large volley of arrows at Ichigo. There was so much dust that got picked up; no one saw what had happened. Then it fell away to feveal a bleeding Ichigo, who had blocked the majority of the arrows with his hollow mask that was once again on his face. Ichigo rose up at Uryu so fast Uryu couldn't react, and as a result got slashed across the chest. Uryu fell to the ruff, unable to move. Ichigo came at Uryu again, and Ganju jumped between the two. Ichigo stopped, his mask crumbiling. Uryu looked up at Ganju, covered in blood and panting.

"W…what are you doing?" Uryu asked.

"Yah Ganju?" asked Ichigo.

"That's enough Ichigo, anymore any you'll have killed the boy!" Ganju said.

"He was trying to kill me too!" Ichigo shouted.

"You idiot! Didn't you notice his first response was always to try to restrain you!" Ganju shouted. Ichigo was horrified, just relizing that.

"I don't need anyone's help." Uryu panted in frustration.

"Yes you do kid, if I hadn't stepped in just now you'd be dead." Ganju shouted. Ichigo glared at his friend.

"Fine, the fights over, we'll take him to the head captain." Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry, but I won't let that happen." said Uryu. With that he gathered all the energy he had and used Hirenkyaku to get far away.

"What the hell, he's gone!" shouted Ichigo.

"He's gonna die with wounds like that!" shouted Orihime.

"I hope not!" said Rukia.

"We gotta go report in." Renji said.

"Well first things first, you need to be healed Ichigo, that boy did about as much damage to you as you did to him." said Chad.

**Thank you Monk Gyatso for the idea of Ichigo vs Uryu. I had some fun with it and it was really cool to write. I wish I could of done better though. Thanks everyone for reading! Thank you Monk Gyatso, PureRain-Lily, and Sokulski for all the reviews, they are really encouraging!**


	8. new alie, descovered enemy

Uryu fell to the ground in a bush. 'Ichigo's pretty far away, Orihime is probably healing him now.' Uryu thought as he pulled out his bandages. The damage was worse than he thought; fighting wouldn't be a good idea for a long time, but it will be necessary. First he would have to find a place he can rest for a few hours so he can recuperate. Ichigo was a tough opponent and if it wasn't for Ganju, he could be dead by now. Uryu calmly started wrapping his wounds. A bush wasn't a good hideout, but it would do for the next few minutes.

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Ganju, and Renji came into the first squad barracks to see Yamamoto and Sasakibe. "What news do you have?" asked Yamamoto.

"Sir, Ichigo faced the Quincy but, he got away." Renji said.

"So the Quincy defeated the substitute soul reaper?" asked Yamamoto.

"No, before I could defeat him he…escaped." Ichigo said.

"I see, very well, I want all Captains and Lieutenants to bring the Quincy in. I'm curious as to his motives and strength." Yamamoto said. They all nodded and left the barracks.

"So, what now. He was wounded pretty bad and probably couldn't have gotten far." Renji said.

"Yah, but where would he have gone?" Rukia asked. No one had an answer.

"The guy was wounded pretty bad, maybe he left a blood trail." suggested Renji.

"Yah, I guess. When we find him, do you think it would be alright if I could heal him?" Orihime asked. Everyone looked at her.

"Orihime, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. We don't know what he's going to do, he's pretty strong and could cause some damage, then the captains would have to kill him." Ichigo said.

"But he doesn't seem dangerous. If you watched the way he fought, he was trying not to hurt you!" squealed the girl.

"We know Orihime, but there's always a chance." Rukia said. Orihime nodded, but wasn't too happy about it. Something about the boy told her he would never hurt her or the others if he could help it.

"I think we should split up!" said Ganju running off.

"Alright, I guess I'll go see if I can track his blood." said Ichigo. Him, Orihime, and Chad went one way, and Renji and Rukia went another.

Uryu stumbled into a small abandoned building. "I hope this works." he muttered lying down on a mat. He bandaged all of his wounds, but some of the dressings were already red. In seconds he was asleep. Suddenly a young male soul reaper stumbled in. It was the seventh seat of the fourth division, Hanataro Yamada. He had black hair and a blue medical pack. He saw Uryu and froze. Suddenly Ganju ran in.

"Hanataro!" he said in surprise after he was done panting.

"Ganju! Isn't this the ryoka?" Hanataro asked.

"Yah, I found him by searching for his spiritual pressure. The others can't because they don't know what they're looking for yet. So you think you can heal him?" asked Ganju. Hanataro nodded.

"Yah, but you're gonna have to explain everything to me." Hanataro said kneeling by Uryu.

Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad came to where Uryu's blood trial ended, the bush. "It appears he binded his wounds so they wouldn't bleed." said Chad.

"Well there goes that plan. I hope Rukia and Renji have another plan." remarked Ichigo. Chad and Orihime nodded in agreement.

Uryu stired and looked up at Hanataro and Ganju. "He's awake!" Hanataro cried.

"Hanataro Yamada, and Ganju, what are you two doing here?" Uryu asked.

"Is that the kind of thanks I get for saving your ass back there, you're friend almost killed you." Ganju said.

"Thanks." Uryu muttered, then he realized his wounds were gone. "Hanataro, did you heal me?" Uryu asked. Hanataro nodded. "Thanks." he repeated.

"So, how'd you get the book on the shikai's? Isn't it from the Daireishokairō?" Hanataro asked.

"Captain Ukitake gave it to me, apparently Kisuke asked him to help too." Uryu said. The other two nodded.

"Alright, so are you all good again?" Ganju asked. Uryu nodded. "Good to hear, now we can find this guy of yours." Ganju said.

"I want to help too!" Hanataro said.

"I narrowed it down to four. Convienently two of them are in the twelfth squad. There is another in the fifth squad, and the last one is the one I'm going to go check out." Uryu said.

"I'm actually on my way to the twelfth squad, I can check the two out there." Hanataro said.

"So I guess I gotta go to the fifth squad huh. I'll just tell Ichigo you were spotted there and he'll come with me." Ganju said.

"Thanks guys." Uryu said.

"No thanks necessary. I heard you helped rescue Rukia when they were going to execute her. I'm happy to help!" Hanataro said.

"And I can't go home a failure, Kukaku would kill me." Ganju said. With that, the three went their separate ways.

Rukia and Renji were running along when they came by Ganju. "Hey, where are you going?" asked Renji.

"The fifth squad, I heard the Quincy was there." Ganju said.

"Really, then let's go!" Renji said. The three headed out to the fifth squad together. "I'll send a hell butterfly to get Ichigo, that way we'll be sure to capture him." Renji said. 'You do that, it's not gonna help.' Ganju thought. The group continued along when Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad joined up.

"We got a lead!" Renji said.

"Finally, the guy's got some medical knowledge so we lost his blood trail, it was a dead end." Ichigo said. The small party made it to the fifth squad. "Let's head in, we'll meet back here in ten minutes." Ichigo said. They all split up. Ganju looked down at his hand to see the name he had Uryu write. It was the nineth seat of the squad, a guy called Tadashi. Ganju ran down to the seated officers rooms until he came to the ninth seats room. Praying that the guy was in his room, Ganju flung the door open to see the man sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Tadashi demanded.

"Nice to meet you, you must be Tadashi. Look, I just want to know, can your zanpakuto's shikai completely sever all memories of the one it cuts from everyone else but the person that it cut?" Ganju asked. Tadashi gave him a strange look.

"My shikai ability allows me to only sever selected memories, not all and not from everyone, just the people who had talked to them in the last twenty-four hours. Can I ask why?" asked Tadashi.

"You can but I won't be telling you. I just needed to know." said Ganju as he left. He ran back to see the others waiting.

"Momo said that the Quincy hasn't been through hear." Renji said. They all glared at Ganju. 'They're getting suspicious.'

"Damn those eleventh squad members, lying to me like that!" he shouted. That seemed to satisfy Ichigo for now. Then a hell butterfly came over. Ganju hid it before the others could see it and listened to the message. 'Ganju, both members of the twelfth squad are clean, their shikai's do not have the same ability that Uryu described and they both had alibies.' 'Damn, that means if Uryu is right, then the one he's after is the correct one.'

"So, not only did the Quincy find out who I am, but he's coming here now. The foolish boy, he's more resourceful then I gave him credit for." said the soul reaper hiding in the shadows.

**There's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing guys, i can't thank you enough for the support! Hope you all like the next chapter! **


	9. returned memories, stolen friend

Ganju stood dumbfounded. Uryu had to have known who the guy was, or else he wouldn't have said that he wanted to find that one in the first place, on top of that, he had to make sure that it wasn't the other three by chance, so he let him and Hanataro take care of them. Ganju looked at the book that he ended up with, with the name circled as the man Uryu was after. Quietly, he sent the hell butterfly to tell Hanataro where he was going and to meet him there. Then he turned to the others. "Come on, we're going to go find the Quincy." he said. The others gave him a strange look, but he ignored it and ran off, with the group following.

"So, squad five's ninth seat was confronted by Ganju Shiba, as well as two twelfth squad members by Hanataro. I want all Captain and Lieutenant level Soul reapers to follow them and find out where they are going." Yamamoto told the Captains. They all nodded and left.

"Things are about to come to an end." Sasakibe said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." said Shunsui, uneasily.

Uryu ran along the road to come to the woods. "He's somewhere in hear." Uryu told himself.

"Uryu!" came a voice. Uryu turned to see Hanataro. "I checked both squad twelve members, and Ganju checked the squad five member, they're both clean." Hanataro said.

"I thought so, but I had to be sure. I figured it would be this one, he was sent here to guard the area from hollows, but he would have plenty of time to come and go without anyone noticing." Uryu told him.

"Ganju is on his way too, he's brining Ichigo and the others." Hanataro said.

"Damn, Ichigo will just attack me again. You better leave Hanataro, before you get mixed up in this too." Uryu said.

"A little late for that." came a flat voice. Byakuya Kuchiki, Retsu Unohana, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayruri Kurotsuchi, Isane Kotetsu, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajashi, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika came out of hiding.

"Damn, I should have figured that you'd realize something was up." Uryu said cursing himself.

"You are now under arrest." Byakuya said. Uryu grabbed Hanataro and tock off using his hirenkyaku, dashing into the woods. As soon as they disappeared, Ichigo, Orihime, Ganju, Rukia, Renji, and Chad appeared.

"You can come out now." Byakuya said. SoiFon, Sajin Komamura, Shunsui Kyoraku, Joshiro Ukiatake, Marechiyo Omaeda, Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Nanao Ise, and Shuhei Hisagi appeared, startling the one's they were tailing.

"So, is the Quincy hear?" SoiFon asked.

"Yes, he had the seventh seat of squad four, Hanataro Yamada with him." Byakuya said. 'Damn!' thought Ganju angrily. 'So they know me and Hanataro were helping Uryu, and we led them right to him. No, I led them to him, I'm such an idiot!' Ganju scolded himself.

"Hanataro is helping him!" Ichigo shouted.

"He's not the only one. Your friend Shiba hear has been helping the Quincy as well." Byakuya said. Everyone turned to Ganju.

"Is that true?" asked Ichigo.

"Yah, me and my sister helped him get in." Ganju said.

"And did you help him get what he was after from the Daireishokairō?" Byakuya asked. Jushiro sighed. He promised Uryu he wouldn't let Ganju get in trouble, and he wasn't letting the boy go down alone.

"No, I helped the Quincy get what he needed from the Daireishokairo." He told the others.

"You did captain?" Rukia asked as everyone looked at Jushiro in shock.

"Yah, I told Kukaku that I would help." Jushiro said.

"Then you are both traders." Byakuya said in a flat tone. Jushiro gave a small smile, then using flash step, he grabbed Ganju and tock off after Uryu. Since they are found out now, they might as well go help Uryu in any way they can. They were all going down together anyway. The others stood in shock.

"I can't believe this! Is everything falling apart over one guy! Who is he anyway that Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Kukaku are so willing to help him, not to mention Ganju, Ukitake, and Hanataro!" shouted Ichigo.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. Once Kisuke and Yoruichi decided to help, the Shiba's would be sure to help too. Then all they would have to do was ask Ukitake for help and he would. Hanataro and Ganju are good friend's too." said Byakuya.

"I don't care! Come on we gotta find them!" shouted Ichigo. With that, the entire group separated into the woods.

Uryu and Hanataro ran along. "I'm sorry , I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Hanataro yelled.

"That's my line, you didn't do anything wrong!" Uryu yelled at him. Hanataro looked at the ground when suddenly Jushiro and Ganju appeared in front of them.

"Room for two more?" Jushiro asked with a smile.

"Did I get you two in trouble as well?" Uryu asked, afraid that he already knew the answer.

"We'll we did some of it too!" said Jushiro running a hand through his long hair. Uryu looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want anyone to get in trouble." Uryu started, but Jushiro laughed.

"I thought you were smart Uryu Ishida." he said. Uryu blushed as he started to get mad at the insult. "If we find this man, no one will get in trouble." he continued. That was right! Why didn't he think of that! Then Uryu, Jushiro, Hanataro, and Ganju went to continue when Shunsui and Nanao appeared. "Shunsui!" said Jushiro in surprise.

"Now don't tell me you didn't think that you would run off without me." Shunsui said with a smile. The allies sighed in relief and tock off to find the soul reaper that put them all into that position.

Ichigo and the others ran along the paths. "This is getting annoying, we need to come up with some idea that won't let him keep escaping." said Ichigo.

"If I recall, you let him go as well." Byakuya said in a flat voice. Ichigo freaked out, pissed that Byakuya pointed that out.

"Anyway, what could this Quincy be after that some of our own people will turn on us to back him up?" asked Ichigo.

"It seems he isn't after revenge, if he wanted that he would have killed Mayuri." started Rukia.

"I heard that!" Mayrui shouted. While they were shouting, SoiFon looked over to see Kukaku and Yoruichi moving through the forest. Without so much as a word, she went after them. They saw her coming and turned to face her.

"L…lady Yoruichi, what are you doing here?" SoiFon asked.

"Oh, it's you SoiFon, we came to help the Quincy, do you want to help, we could sure use it." Yoruichi said. SoiFon's eye's sparkled. Yoruichi needed her help! She nodded and followed along with them as they left to go meet up with Uryu and his group.

Ichigo looked around. "Uhm…Is it just me, or did a few people disappear?" he asked. The others looked around. "My captain is gone!" shouted Omeada.

"I'm not surprised. Captain SoiFon idolizes Yoruichi, she'd never do anything against her. Also, Shunsui and Jushiro are friends, they wouldn't go against each other for any reason." said Byakuya. The others stared at him in shock.

"Why didn't you say anything then?" Ichigo asked.

"If they are going to turn against us, it is best to do so before a fight then during. If I had kept a close eye on them, they would have waited until we were confronting the Quincy to switch sides, and that would hurt our chances of holding onto the Quincy even more. That is why I let them go." Byakuya said.

"Nee-sama, I don't want to fight my own Captain." Rukia said. Byakuya nodded, but said nothing.

"So, you found me Quincy." said a voice. Uryu, Jushiro, Ganju, Hanataro, Shunsui, and Nanao froze.

"Come on out, Akuma!" Uryu called as Kukaku, Yoruichi, and SoiFon cought up. A tall man with black hair and eyes came out of his hiding place.

"You even know my name, excellent work Uryu Ishida." he said.

"Whatever you did, reverse it!" Uryu shouted at him.

"Oh, you mean severing your friends memories of you." remarked Akuma as Ichigo and the others appeared. "You see, my zanpakuto Munesanzun can cut off all memories of the person it cuts from anyone who ever had any affiliations with them in its shikai form, but you already knew that. I guess my hint was to obvious, as you found me pretty quickly. I must say it is impressive how you got so many people on your side again, even with no memorie of you. It's too bad your friend tried to kill you huh." Akuma said.

"Shut up! Just tell me how I can get my friends memories back!" Uryu shouted in anger.

"Do you want me to shut up, or give you the answer?" asked Akuma. Uryu turned red in frustration.

"There are a few ways your friends can get their memories back. The first is if you die. The second is if I reverse it with my zanpakuto's second ability, the third is if they get them back on their own. If one person can get their memory of you back, then all the others will. The only way they can do that is by awaking a keystone memory. My zanpakuto's ability allows them easy access to a single memory that will bring all memories back, but there has to be something done to trigger that one memory." Akuma said. Uryu growled in frustration. He would have to worry about their memories later then. Right now, there was something more pressing he had to know.

"Why did you do this to me in the first place!" he shouted in anger. In a flash Akuma was directly behind him. Uryu jerked around to face him.

"For this." he said and grabbed Uryu's arm, disappearing, dragging Uryu with him. In doing so, Orihime had a though struck her. She was right, she knew who the boy was, the boy she had a crush on! Suddenly all kinds of memories of him flooded back to her and the others. Uryu was their friend and ally, and he just got kidnapped!

**I am an Ishihime fan so for anyone who doesn't like that, sorry. That's chapter nine, thank you Sokulski for the kidnapping idea! I guess we'll all find out in the next chapter why he was after Uryu in the first place! Thanks for reading and please review!  
><strong>


	10. don't give up

"What the hell!" Ichigo screamed in anger. "I can't believe it! I forgot my friend, then I tried to kill him! He probably hates all of us!" he screamed even louder. Rukia cringed in frustration and guilt, and looked over to see Orihime. She was crying. Tears soaked the young girl's face.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Rukia asked. No! Her best friend, the man she loved, just got kidnapped in front of her and she couldn't do anything!

"Yah I'll be fine, once we find Uryu." she said whipping the tears from his eyes. Rukia nodded.

"We'll find him Orihime." she said. Orihime grinned and put her hands on her burets.

"I know we will." she said.

"Then let's not stand here talking, we need to go find him!" Kukaku said.

"I have an idea where they might be!" said Ganju holding up the book he tock from Uryu.

Uryu was chucked to the ground by Akuma in a small abandoned house, his wrists tied together. "Why are you after me?" asked Uryu in anger and frustration. He struggled to get to his feet.

"Why was I after a Quincy? Because I swore I would kill the last of the Quincy's and the Ishida clan." Akuma said. Uryu looked up at him in shock. "You see, two hundred years ago, when the slaughter of the Quincy's begun, me and my brother were on the front lines of the battle. When we were fighting an older Quincy, he surprised my brother by his superior speed and shot him in the chest. My brother died a few short seconds later." said Akuma.

"Your brother tried to kill him first, it was self-defense! And what does this have to do with me?" Uryu shouted.

"I'm getting to that Quincy. You see, his name was Ishida. He had a young son with him that let his name slip. You're the very decedent of the very man who killed my older brother! I decided when my brother had died that I will make sure all the Quincy's were killed! I took a small brake while Mayuri started killing them off in his experimentations, then I was informed they were extent. Then, I was informed there was one more Quincy. All I knew was your name and location. When I went to kill you, it turned out that you had left to fight Aizen! So I waited, I waited patiently for things to calm down. Then I decided it was time to act! Do you see now boy?" he asked. Uryu panicked for only an instant. This man wanted to kill him for revenge for his brother, not unlike how Uryu first reacted to the man who killed his grandfather. The difference though, was that Uryu went for his grandfather's murderer, not a family member of the murderer!

"So, you're going to kill me to get revenge for your brothers defeat that happened two hundred years ago." Uryu summarized. Akuma scowled at the teen. He was too smart for his own good. "And what are you going to do when my friends do regain their memories?" Uryu asked.

"If I die fulfilling my revenge, then so be it!" he said. Uryu coldly stared at him. Does this man even realize how little sense he was making?

"What if you don't succeed?" Uryu asked. It was a fair question after all.

"Are you suggesting that I won't be able to kill you? You may be child but I will not hesitate to cut you down, especially because you stand in the way of getting my brothers revenge and justice." Akuma said. Now Uryu found a hole in this guy's motive.

"What justice is there for killing a boy who was entirely innocent in the matter that you're going to kill him for?" Uryu asked. Again, the boy was too damn smart for his own good.

"You know what kid, I think I'm going to hold onto you for a while." Akuma said with a smirk. Uryu completely flushed, no color left in his face at all. He had to get out of here, and fast. "I see you're not to thrilled, but you'll have to admit, it would be better than being dead right now." Akuma said with a laugh.

"At this point I don't know which I'd rather be." Uryu mumbled. Akuma frowned, but just walked away. Uryu pushed himself up into a sitting position and started biting at his ropes. Akuma looked over at him and glared.

"If you try to escape I will kill you." Akuma said. Uryu just glared back.

"Are you sure he's around here?" Ichigo shouted.

"He better be!" Kukaku shouted at her brother.

"Relax sis, I'm pretty sure he's this way." Ganju said.

"How do you know, he's my subordinate!" shouted SoiFon!

"Because according to the records, this is where he was dispatched!" Ganju replied.

"Then let's hurry up, any idea what he's got against Uryu?" asked Ichigo.

"I knew he had a grudge against Quincy's because one killed his brother a long time ago, but I didn't realize that he'd go this far to kill the last one." SoiFon said.

"Let's hurry, please!" pleaded Orihime. The others nodded as they continued running.

Uryu worked harder on the ropes, trying to loosen them. Akuma had left for a few minutes, and Uryu was intent on getting away while he could. He tried to pull the ropes off, succeeding in rubbing the skin off his wrists. Wincing slightly at the pain, he pulled harder at the ropes, finally getting them loose enough to slip off of his wrists. Then he shakily got to his feet and stumbled towards the door. Once he was out of the house he would have to run. Calmly, he pulled open the door. "I told you that if you tried to escape I would have to kill you." came a voice. Uryu whipped around to see Akuma standing behind him. He managed to pull out his seele schnider in time to defend himself from an attack from the others zanpakuto. Uryu then summoned his bow in the other hand. "Not to fast Quincy." Akuma said, slashing Uryu across the chest. It stung, but Uryu kept going. He pulled back his bow and fired, but Akuma used flash step to get behind Uryu and slash his back. Uryu whipped around and swung his seele schnider, cutting Akuma's arm. The two's wepons collided again, bouncing harmlessly off one another. Then they clashed again, pushing on each other until Uryu's seele schnider cut into Akuma's zanpakuto. Then Akuma kicked Uryu in the chest, getting a muffled gasp out of the teen as he fell back. Then Akuma slashed again, cutting Uryu's arm, causing his bow to vanish as he was unable to maintain it. 'Is this the end? I have been losing since we started.' Uryu thought. In his mind he saw Orihime. 'She would cry if I died, she cries when anyone dies. No, I won't have her cry for me!' Uryu thought. He came at Akuma even harder, slashing into Akuma's dominant arm before he could react! Akuma slashed back, and Uryu blocked the attack, but he was losing stamina to continue. He struggled harder, cutting Akuma again, this time injuring his leg.

"I'm not ready to lose yet!" Uryu said.

"Why do you continue to fight, what is driving you to continue when it is obvious what the outcome will be?" Akuma asked.

"I will keep fighting so SHE won't cry." Uryu said. The two clashed again, and Akuma kicked Uryu in the chest again. Uryu bled even more from the wound. He was weak and tired. Orihime was in his mind again. 'I'm sorry Orihime.' He thought. He saw the sword coming, but didn't move. His muscles didn't want to respond anymore, from the constant fighting and never fully healing, after all, Hanataro only had his wounds so they wouldn't re-open, not fully healed. He was ready to give up.

"NO! DON'T GIVE UP URYU!" Orihime screamed as the others arrived.

**There's chapter 10, sorry it's kinda short. Thanks everyone for the support! **


	11. ending

Uryu looked at Orihime's tear streaked face, the horror filled looks on everyone else's faces, and heard the fear and power in her words. "DON'T GIVE UP URYU!" he couldn't let her down. It tock what was left of his energy to block the attack and push Akuma back. He stumbled at first, then dropped to his knees. Slowly he pulled himself back up, covered in blood and his body erupting in pain. He nearly fell when Ichigo and Orihime appeared in front of him. Orihime grabbed Uryu as his legs gave out again, giving Chad a reason to run over. The two tock Uryu back to the others so Orihime could put her healing shield around him. Ichigo meanwhile glared Akuma down.

"Now I'm gonna kill you." Ichigo said. Akuma grinned.

"I want to see you try." he said. Ichigo drew Zangetsu and the swords clashed. Akuma tried to stab Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo knocked Akuma's blade aside. Akuma used flash step to come up behind Rukia. She turned to stab him with her zanpakuto when they all heard a flat voice.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya said. Akuma fled from the thousands of blades. He paused a good distance away.

"You can't reach me hear." he said with a smug grin.

"Try me then, growl Haineko!" Rangiku shouted. Her blade turned to ashes, and the ashes and blades came at Akuma again. He dodged both, and crossed blades with Ichigo, only to have to flee again from the ash and blades.

"Rangiku, that's enough!" Toshiro said. The lieutenant looked at her captain for a second. "Ichigo has this under control." Toshiro said.

"He's not going to do it alone." came a strained voice. Uryu got to his feet and went to go help Ichigo.

"No Uryu, get back here!" Orihime yelled.

"Yah, you're only going to get hurt more!" Rukia shouted.

"Let him go! It is a fight of pride. Uryu blames himself for this whole mess, dispite the fact that it is not his fault. In response, he wants to end this himself." said Byakuya, bringing back the pieces of his sword, with Rangiku fallowing suit. Uryu pulled back his bow and stood by Ichigo's side. Then the fight commenced. Akuma came at Ichigo, only to get an arrow fired at him from Uryu. Then Ichigo stepped forward to swing at him, missing by an inch, but Uryu's next arrow did not. Then SoiFon intervined. Arresting the man, she left to take him to the Maggots nest. Orihime through her shield over Uryu again.

"That was stupid and pointless!" Ichigo shouted at Uryu. Uryu turned red and looked at the ground. "Look Uryu, we're sorry, about everything and…are you mad?" Ichigo asked. Uryu glanced at him with large eyes.

"Why would I be mad? It wasn't your fault, but the next time I try to tell you something, maybe you'll listen to me." Uryu pointed out. The others were laughing as it was Ichigo's turn to turn red.

"That wasn't half bad fighting kid, maybe we can spar some time." Kenpachi said. Uryu sweat dropped. 'Not even if hell was to freeze over!' he thought. Ichigo gave him a sympathetic look. Kenpachi never 'spared', he fought with everything he had to the death.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Shunsui with a small grin. Uryu shrugged.

"I guess we'll be going back home, my father will want an explanation. Not that he cared or anything, he'd just want to know what was going on." Uryu sighed.

"Not yet, you and the others are going to stay for dinner!" Kukaku said in a menacing voice. All the others nodded in agreement, more from fear than anything.

Uryu snuck out of Kukaku's house, noises from the party could still be heard, and he sat down by a brook. 'What would sensei think of all this?' he wondered. "You alright there?" came a voice. He looked up to see lieutenant of squad nine, Shuhei Hisagi.

"Yah, I'm fine, just thinking." Uryu said.

"I know what you mean." said Shuhei sitting by him.

"I was wondering if this could ever happen again. I mean people coming after me for being a Quincy. It's not like I chose this. Well in a way I did, and if it was fully my choice I would be a Quincy all over again, it's just that he tried to kill me for something that I couldn't help." Uryu said.

"Yah, people can be so cruel." Shuhei said. Uryu nodded, Shuhei would know, he was after all betrayed by his Captain. "But not all people. If you ask me, you shouldn't worry about it. Just wait and see what happens." Shuhei said with a grin. For a punk-like appearance, Shuhei was a very calm and smart young man. "I mean, if you spend all of your time worrying about what can happen, you'll miss everything that's right in front of you, like that Orihime girl." Shuhei said standing up and leaving. Uryu gave a small smile. That was true after all. He stood up and was ready to go back to the party. It would be a lot more enjoyable now.

**I'm sorry for the crappy way i ended the story! I will try harder in thr future. Thankyou for everyone who has read it, especially PureRain-Lily, ReadReedRed, Sokulski, karin taicho, margo-pol, Neko1995, and Monk Gyatso. You were all very supportive and encouraging. I thank you all suggestions and comments as well as the constructive critism. I promise i will work harder as well. Thankyou!  
><strong>


End file.
